


In Only Seven Days

by deacuryftw



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s, Bisexuality, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Never Have I Ever, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Truth or Dare, heat wave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacuryftw/pseuds/deacuryftw
Summary: There's a unbearable heat wave and the boys decide to take some days off. Deaky has some really strange feelings about Freddie which he blames on the weather. But he will soon have to admit that those feelings have a different source than just the weather._Set in the early early 70s before their first studio album.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been such a long time since i've written a queen fanfiction and i am so so so excited!!! hope you'll enjoy it

The atmosphere was almost unbearable. It was way too hot and the air conditioner broke just a few days ago. John had already tried to fix it but he wasn’t able to, even though he studied electronics. The other band members tried to fix the AC as well but without any luck. All the windows were opened widely and several fans stood around the room. The four young men were all visibly sweating and noone was able to focus on their instruments.

“I can’t do this anymore.”, Roger, the drummer, sighed while throwing his head back. “It’s just too hot and drumming is bloody exhausting, okay?” Brian stood up from his chair and leaned his guitar against a wall before turning to the others again. “He is right. It’s not possible to think staight or play when it’s 34 degrees outside. Not without the AC.”

Now Freddie who was laying on an old worn-out sofa sat up as well. “We should get ice cream, darlings!”, he said triumphantly to uplift the mood. “Yes please!”, John shouted to the other band members surprise. The shy bassist tended to not speak at all under this enormous heat. Normally he would just lie in some corner and try not to burn. “Okay, than let’s go. We can call a technician for tomorrow morning and continue working in the afternoon.”, Brian declared before standing up.

* * *

The boys were sitting at a park bench now eating their ice cream. The bench was under a tree which was very nice and much needed to cool down. Brian licked his lemon ice cream and started to speak. “The heat wave is going to last 7-8 days they said on the radio.” “We really need to get the fucking AC fixed then.”, said Freddie. “As the drummer, I agree.” Brian exhaled annoyed. “Don’t be so arrogant, Roggie. The other instruments and singing are exhausting, too.” Roger rolled his eyes and took a bite of his ice cream.

“Oh my god are you biting your ice cream?”, John asked terrified. “Yeah why not?” “That’s inhuman!”, exaggerated the youngest band member. “Well than you should better not look at this, darling.”, Freddie mocked him and took his ice cream cone quite deep into his mouth to take a bite.

It was at this moment that Brian stood up. “No, I can’t. I will not watch grown up men behaving like little children. I’ll go to the lake shore and watch the ducks if you should be looking for me.” Roger and Freddie almost couldn’t hold back their laughing, but John couldn’t laugh right now. He was mesmerized by how deep Freddie could take the cone into his mouth.

John tried to think of something else. It’s only the heat he told himself. Why should he be thinking of something like _this_ about one of his best friends. That’s ridiculous.

When Freddie and Roger finally calmed down he stood up and told them that he would go to Brian. “Don’t be mad at us, my dear.”, Freddie shouted after him. “I am not mad, Fred. I just wanna go to the ducks.”

He already saw Brian sitting next to the lake and went right to him. “You okay?”, he asked while sitting down next to the guitarist. “Yeah, I am just a little irritated from the heat. Why?” “I don’t know. I’m just not used to you snapping this fast. You seem quite stressed…I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” “Thanks, buddy. I am good, just the heat as I said.” They sat there for a while without talking much. John liked being with Brian. He felt like Brian was the only one he could just be with without talking much. Not that he didn’t enjoy chatting with Freddie and joking with Roger, he just wasn’t a big talker.

After a few minutes Brian faced John. “What about you?” “Huh?” “Are you alright?” John suddenly had a strange feeling in his stomach. “Uh yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I am just asking because you are pretty quiet which isn’t bad but I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to us about your problems. Or in general. I mean you can talk to us about everything we won’t judge you or anything.”

John was tense. He knew that he was shy and he hated it. Often he wished that he could be as extrovert as Roger who was cracking jokes at any potencial occasion, but he wasn’t and had never been extrovert. Once he was reading about social anxiety and he related to many things in the book and suddenly he understood more about why he couldn’t be less shy. He never seeked help and was never diagnosed though. John decided to live with it. After all it wasn’t that bad.

“Uhm..thanks…that’s really nice of you. I…thank you.” Brian looked at John with a worried face as if he was expecting some sort of confession about how he actually felt. Maybe Brian thought that John was really bad and he wasn’t brave or open enough to tell them, but in fact John didn’t have to say anything else.

Suddenly John heard Brian sream and in the corner of his eyes he saw that he moved but he couldn’t make out what exactly happened because he was pushed forward as well. The next thing he heard was Brian shouting. “Fuck. You two idiots you scared the ducks! And also what were you thinking? Our clothes are bloody wet now!”

John put the pieces together and realized that Freddie and Roger had thrown them into the water. John’s clothes were dripping wet just as Brian’s. The taller man was already upright again and held his hand out to help him up. “Thanks.”, John said quietly.

Actually John and Brian were about to go out of the lake but the next moment Freddie and Roger jumped into the lake as well and pulled them deeper in with them.

“What are you doing?”, Brian shouted again but this time he was chuckling as well. Now all of them were lying in the lake soked wet and laughing. “C’mon we needed to cool down you have to admit that.”, Freddie giggled and started to crawl deeper into the lake until he had to stand up. Roger followed him and they were gesturing at Bri and John to follow them.

“Aargh, fuck it.”, Brian sighed and actually went after them, so did John. “You know the game cockfight?”, Roger asked. Freddie grunted. “Yeah I’m playing it every bloody day with you, darling.” Roger shook his head and rolled his eyes but laughed at the same time. “No, it’s an actual game! One person has to be inside the water and the other one sits on their shoulders. You need to have at least four people so there are two in the water and two on top of them. The two that are sitting on their shoulders have to try and push eachother off.” “Sounds fun, but who carries whom?”, Brian asked. “We just keep changing.”

So the boys started to play. At first Brian carried Roger and Freddie carried John. They were heavier than they would actually be due to their soaked clothes, but that didn’t stop them. Roger was very eager to win but noone should ever underestimate John Deacon. Within only about twenty seconds Roger fell from Brian’s shoulders. “Fuck!”, he shouted when he came back to the surface.

John was still sitting on Freddie’s shoulders so they decided that Roger and Brian would just change. It was very funny to look at. Roger seemed even smaller with Brian on top of him. Also Brian was harder to beat. He wasn’t much stronger or anything, but his technique was better. A few moments later John fell into the water with a little shout.

Actually he was happy about not being on top anymore. Because of the friction and the body contact he started to get a little aroused. Honestly, what’s wrong with me?, he thought to himself. It’s the heat. It has to be the heat. For sure.

Now Freddie sat on John’s shoulders and John could clearly feel his bulge. Wow. Either Freddie was…very big or…just as aroused as John. Okay, no. John tried to think of something, really anything else.

A few seconds later Freddie landed in the water just like John did moments before.

The boys continued playing the whole afternoon until they went home. Their appartment wasn’t too far away from the studio and the local park so it wouldn’t have been a problem if they weren’t soaked wet. “Well…next time we’ll take our trunks with us.” “Well…next time we don’t push our friends into the water as long as they still have their clothes on.”, Brian mocked the other man and Freddie of course had to add another joke. “Well…next time we’ll just go skinny dipping.”

On their way home a few people laughed at them or made some sort of ‘funny’ jokes, but they made it home quite fast. “We can’t go inside with our clothes dripping.”, Roger warned. “So what are you suggesting?”, Brian asked with raised eyebrows. “Someone needs to go inside there and get towels before everything gets wet.” Freddie sighed. “Darlings, if we keep talking about who is going inside we will flood the whole staircase.”

With those words he took off his shirt looked down the stairway to make sure noone was coming and then also got rid of his pants which was quite hard as they were all wet and sticky. He was now standing in front of the boys with only his briefs and you could see almost everything underneath them because of the wetness. If John wasn’t aroused already he would be now.

Freddie unlocked the door and slipped into the appartment. The boys heared noices from the bathroom until he finally came out again. “Here – you don’t have to thank me.”, he said while handing towels to each of them.

* * *

The sun wasn’t standing as high anymore but the air was still hot and heavy in the appartment. They didn’t have to worry about another broken AC, because they couldn’t achieve one for the appartment in the first place.

“I’m literally gonna die of a heat stroke.”, Roger complained, sitting on the sofa with nothing but his boxers. “Seriously I wanna take a cold shower, why is John taking so long.” “We are four people living in a small appartment with only two bedrooms. Why do you think he is taking so long, Roger?”, Brian said while puttig ice cubes into his glass water.

Indeed, John was under the shower thinking about Freddie. He hated himself for it, but he was definitly too horny right now to stop his thoughts. While stroking his hard dick he thought about the singer in his briefs and how he could see his cock underneath it and how he felt Freddie’s huge bulge. With those pictures in his head John achieved his climax and even though that would make sense, he wasn’t satisfied at all.

When he got out of the bathroom clothed with a fresh pair of boxers and a thin white shirt he went straight to the kitchen counter to grab some toast. “Did ya have a good wank?”, Roger teased while getting up and going to the bathroom himself. John blushed and Brian told him off immediately. “Shut up, Rog. He isn’t the one who’s abnormaly dirty-minded.” Oh if he just knew. Roger wheezed and shut the door behind him.

“Don’t listen to him, Deaky. It’s normal to-“ “God no, Brian- You are not gonna have a ‘It’s okay to discover your own body talk’ with me. I am an adult and I am not that innocent.” Brian looked at John with an apologetic look when Freddie came into the kitchen as well. “You’ve heard him, Bri. He’s an adult and seemingly he isn’t very innocent, right?” Freddie made eye contact with John in a way he never did before – it felt intense. “Uhm…yeah.”, John stumbled and turned away from Brian and Freddie who stood at each side of him and got cheese from the fridge.

“I’m sorry you’re right. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” John came back and put the cheese onto his bread and nodded. “I am alright, thank you Brian.” It was at this moment when Freddie put one hand on John’s shoulder and despite the enorm heat John got goosebumps. “Will you make cheese on toast for me as well? I am quite hungry.” “Of course.”, John answered and got two more slices of toast out of the package. He wasn’t sure but it felt as if Freddie’s hand was on his shoulder way too long to call it a casual thing to do but he was probably just making things up.

* * *

An hour or so later John was sitting on the red sofa relaxing a bit. It was still very hot. Brian sat on of the armchair next to the sofa and read an astronomy magazine. Roger sat on a sofa that was standing by the opposite wall which the boys actually wanted to remove but haven’t had time or motivation for yet. Freddie came out of the bathroom with a blue boxer and wanted to sit next to Roger. “Ugh no buddy. I am literally going to dye because of the heat if you touch me.” Roger was way more sensitive than the other men and so it came that he was quite pissed but noone said anything because they knew how bad it was for the drummer.

So Freddie got up again and sat down next to John who had his eyes closed. Freddie shifted closer to him and placed his head on his shoulder. “I am so tired.”, he said almost whispering it. Their knees touched and John could smell Freddie’s freshly washed hair and was about to freak out. “Me too, I think I’ll go to sleep soon.”, Brian agreed. “It’s only eight in the evening.”, Roger objected. “Oh crap!”, Brian shouted and jumped up. “We forgot to call a technician!” “Can’t we just call one tomorrow morning?”, Freddie asked. “Yes, but he’ll probably be there in the afternoon so we can only work in the evening.”, John explained. Freddie sighed. “I have an idea, boys. As a band we are always working and I am not saying that this is bad because I love it more than anything. Also we are working on our first studio album and everyone of us is motivated but maybe we should take some days off. I mean look at Roger, he can’t think straight. All of us are exhausted and our productivity is definitely suffering from it.” “I wish I could deny that but it’s true. Let’s take a few days to rest and then we can continue with more energy. The heat wave has to end at some point.”

* * *

It was 9 pm now and John and Brian decided to go to bed. They didn’t share a room though, it was Freddie and John, and Roger and Brian. So John had the room for himself until Freddie would go to bed as well. The rooms weren’t that big and they looked almost the same. They had two beds and between those there was a big drawer for their clothes. There was also a desk and a bookshelf. Each room had a few personal accents as well, for example the room of Brian and Roger had glow in the night stars on the ceiling.

Now that John was alone he took the chance and started to stroke his penis once again that day. He really didn’t knew what came over him but he blamed the heat. Maybe he was in the sun for too long. Maybe that’s what the sun does to people. Making them super horny for their male best friend. Maybe.

He started off slowly until his cock was hard which didn’t take long at all. He thought about how Freddie’s shirt sticked to his body when they were all soaked wet. And how he could see his dick through his briefs. He started to rub his dick faster and knew that he would come fast this time. He thought about Freddie getting out of the shower with nothing but his boxers on and how he sat close to John and put his head on his shoulder – skin to skin and-

John came with an oppressed moan all over his shirt. Fast he took it off and threw it into the laundry basket. He thought about Freddie for a long time and why he suddenly felt that way and why the hell Freddie said that John “isn’t very innocent”. Even though it was hard for him to fall asleep he did sleep before Freddie entered the room and went to bed.


	2. Day 2

John woke up quite early the next day. A look at the watch revealed, it was 7:12 am. He stretched and let out a long yawn before getting up. Surprisingly, Brian seemed to still be asleep and god knows when Freddie and Roger went to bed the day before.

John decided to take a shower before the others woke up. Even though he only slept in his boxers there was a thin coat of sweat on his skin because of the temperature. Usually he hated taking cold showers but it felt really good right now.

He took his time as the others were still sleeping anyway and a good twenty minutes later, after brushing his teeth as well, he stepped out of the bathroom. “Oh, hey there.”, he greeted Brian who was just making tea. “Good morning, John.” “Isn’t it too hot for tea?”, John asked looking at the box of different kinds of herbs and blossoms. Brian laughed quietly. “It’s never too hot for tea.” John smiled and stood next to the kitchen counter without really knowing what to say next.

The atmosphere was kind of tense all of a sudden and John felt pretty uncomfortable so he decided to go back to his room for a moment. Freddie was still laying in bed and he looked amazing. Like, really amazing. His face was way too pretty for John to handle and he was sleeping in his briefs which is why John once again could see the outlines of his dick. God stop it, John thought to himself. What’s going on with me.

Due to the sight in front of him his own dick started to get hard again but he felt to dirty in front of his sleeping roommate, so he just hid his semi hard cock and went back to the kitchen. “How are you?”, Brian asked when he came back. He was currently sipping on some fruit tea and looked up from the same astronomy magazine he read yesterday.

“I’m uh..good..and you?” “Also good. Are you really fine? See, I don’t want to bother you in any way, but you seem to be a bit fidgety and restless these days. Even right now your cheeks are fire red and you seem…I don’t know…worried?” John pushed his nails into the palm of his hand and his thoughts began to spin. “You said I can tell you everything right?” His heart started racing. Would he really tell the guitarist? Was this a good idea or was he just being impulsive?

Brian shifted a little to fully face John. “Of course, Deaky.” “Like really, really anything?” “Yeah, really. I swear to you, you can trust me and I’ll be there for you no matter what it is. And of course I won’t tell the others, unless you want me to.”

John took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He hated this situation or more precisely he hated the feeling this situation gave him. He was feeling really anxious and his mind was going crazy. He felt his face blushing more and more and he started sweating even more than he already was anyway due to the heat. Pushing his nails into his palms always helped a little and with another deep breath he looked into Brian’s eyes who looked extremly worried about his friend. Now John felt bad because he made Brian worry so much just because he was being silly. But there was no going back now, Brian knew that something was going on and now the bassist had to say what it was. Or he could make something up or tell only part of the truth.

“Well…uhm…I don’t know how to put this, but do you think it’s possible to…uh kind of…uh…get a little bit… _weird_ because of the sun…or the heat?” The older man raised his brows. “Weird? What do you mean?” “Uh…like I really don’t know how to say it…horny?” John wanted to disappear, but Brian only looked surprised for a second and then he giggled. “God, John. I thought there was something really bad going on…I mean I don’t know how bad this is for you, but I guess being especially horny isn’t a big deal for most people. And I guess it could be because of the sun but as I said that’s not really a big deal or is it?” John’s face was burning of shame. What was Brian thinking about him now? “No…I mean it’s not that bad I guess, it’s just…ugh I don’t know.” “Because you are living with three other men and as soon as you take a little longer under the shower, Roger makes jokes about it?” John finally relaxed a little bit and even could crack a smile now. “No, that’s not really the reason. I accidently saw Roger masturbating about four times already and I am not really ashamed of it, but it’s weird…I don’t know just forget it, okay?”

Brian stood up and put his hands on John’s shoulders. “It’s okay. I feel like there’s something more specific you want to tell me.” Oh if he only knew. “Uhm..no not really. I am sorry, I bet you must feel uncomfortable now.” Brian laughed. “No I am sharing a room with Roger, I don’t get uncomfortable with topics such as masturbation, believe me.” He hugged John and softly said “If you wanna talk I’ll be there, okay?” “Okay.”, John said and returned the hug.

* * *

Later that day John and Brian were preparing lunch while Roger once again was taking a cold shower to cool down. Freddie was currently laying on the sofa trying to nap. Initially he wanted to help the others, but in fact he couldn’t even boil a damn egg so they decided it would be better to not let him help. This may sound a little mean, but they all agreed lunch would be ready way faster with less people in the kitchen anyway.

John was cutting up cucumber and carrots, while Brian was washing and cutting tomatoes. They all got used to living on a vegetarian diet by now. After Brian told them all the benefits of being vegetarian they didn’t really crave meat anyways. Only when they were eating out Roger, Freddie and John would sometimes eat some dish containing meat. But looking at their savings their was no way they would be eating out any time soon.

While John was engrossed in cutting the vegetables, Freddie got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. He passed John and Brian to get to the cupboard with the dishes and got a glass. He filled it with cold water from the fridge and asked if there surely wasn’t anything he could do. “If you really want to help you can put the sauce pan on the stove and put some olive oil into it.”, Brian suggested. Freddie did as he was told. “Thanks for the help.”, Brian said ironically and John smiled because he thought the whole scene was kind of cute. “Now that I helped you with this very important task I’ll go back to the living room to get my well earned rest.”, Freddie joked and before going back he stopped directly behind John and looked over his left shoulder. “I see John is doing an unspeakable good job as well.” John giggled and enjoyed the closeness to Freddie. If he leaned back only a few inches their bodies would touch. John imagined how it would feel if Freddie just hugged him from behind right now. Suddenly the young man shrugged a little bit because he was torn from his thoughts as Freddie stepped back and went to the sofa again. How long was John distracted from his own thoughts? Did Freddie stand there for a oddly long time or was he just making things up again?

Brian put onions and garlic into the pan and it started smelling deliciously. Then he added the tiny pieces of cut tomatoes and started stirring everything up. In the meantime John put a pot on the other stove and boiled water. “Thanks for helping me.”, Brian said rather quietly as they were standing next to each other. John smiled and put noodles into the water. “No problem. I find cooking quite relaxing.” Brian threw the rest of the vegetables into the sauce pan and slowly the mixture started to actually look like a sauce. “And I always enjoy your company.”, John added giggling. Brian chuckled as well and said: “I can only return that.”

While John and Brian were finishing up the Spaghetti, Roger came out of the bathroom. “It smells so good.”, he said almost moaning it. “Then go get dressed because it will be finished in a few minutes.”, Brian answered while tasting the sauce. “I think it needs a little bit more pepper.”, he stated before turning around to face the living room area. “Freddie could you please set up the table?” While Brian added the final touch to the sauce and Freddie got plates and cutlery, John finished cooking the pasta. A few minutes later, the four band members were all sitting at the fairly small dining table.

“Bon appetite.”, Freddie said before stuffing a huge bite of pasta into his mouth. Such a big mouth, John thought before mentally smacking himself for those feelings. “This is so so good.”, he then added and all of the four boys agreed. They all had more than one plate except for Roger who was finished after just one portion. “Are you okay?”, Brian asked who was the first one to notice this. Roger normally was the one to eat the most. “You didn’t eat very much.”, he added to clarify his question. Roger exhaled sharply and nodded. “I’m fine, I’m just not too hungry. Probably because of the weather. I’ve been feeling rather exhausted.” His band members looked at Roger with a pitying expression, but he ignored it. “It’s okay, guys.”

Roger tried to change the topic because he felt kind of uncomfortable with Brian being this worried. His friend tended to be over protective which was very nice of him, but sometimes he exaggerated. “Do you guys wanna do something special today?”, he asked into the group. “I don’t know.”, it came immediately from John. Freddie as well shook his head. “I don’t know, either. It’s too hot to really do something.” Brian agreed. “I just want to stay in the appartment if I’m being honest.” “Yeah, me too.”, John conceded.

After they finished eating Brian asked Roger if he really didn’t want to have another plate, but Roger still shook his head. “Bri, it’s just the heat. I am fine.” Brian and Freddie carried the dishes to the kitchen while John and Roger stayed at the table. “Do you want to have some cold water? Or maybe ice cream? I bet I can find some in the depths of the freezer.”, John asked Roger worried. Roger smiled at the efforts of his younger friend, but once again he shook his head. “Thanks, I don’t want to consume anything right now. I think I’ll just lay down at the sofa for now.” John nodded understandingly, but he had a strange feeling. Roger was quite pale and John wasn’t too sure if the heat was the only reason for his sudden appetite loss.

Roger was in the living room now and Freddie voluntarily cleaned the dishes for not being able to help with the cooking. Brian went to the living room area as well to continue reading his magazine. This astronomy stuff must be really interesting, John thought who was still sitting at the dining table. He shifted on the chair and looked at Freddie who had his back turned to John. He watched Freddie’s long dark hair falling down his shoulders and for a short moment his eyes wandered down to Freddie’s ass. But John felt really bad for looking at his friend like this so his look wandered up again and stopped at Freddie’s hands which he could see rather badly from the given perspective. Yet, he could definitely sense the tenderness of them and he could also make out the length of Freddie’s slender fingers.

Why did he have to feel this way? Freddie was one of his three best friends. And he was a man which was the worst part about it. John couldn’t be gay. He didn’t have a problem with gay people, but he himself? Never. That just couldn’t be true. And yet he wanted to feel the skin of his roommate against his own. He wanted to taste his lips.

Suddenly, John was torn from his thoughts again. “John?”, Brian asked. The bassist spun around and looked at Brian who was sitting in the arm chair. “Yeah?” “I asked if you were okay.” John blushed. How long was he distracted from his thoughts this time? “Uhm…yeah, of course. I just…uh…yeah I’m fine.”, he stumbled. “I was just in my mind.”, he tried to play it off. “Oh, okay.”, Brian said calmly before looking down at his magazine again and John could’ve sworn that Brian smirked. John’s look strolled to Roger, but he was just relaxing on the sofa with his eyes closed.

John slowly stood up and went to the living room. He let himself fall to the sofa that wasn’t occupied by Roger and sighed deeply. It was way too hot. His feelings were going crazy. What was wrong with him?

Maybe he should admit what he wanted. He wanted Freddie. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to fuck him all night long. But there was no way he could actually get what he wanted. Even if Freddie was gay and even if he wouldn’t be completely disgusted by his best friends feelings, John would be too shy anyway. He would never tell Freddie about his feelings.

* * *

Nothing special happened this day except for Brian catching John starring at Freddie about a thousand times. Roger didn’t really move all day, he was overly exhausted form the enormous heat. At one point Freddie was sitting next to John and leaned against him just to give John a strange feeling in his guts. Was this what butterflies in the stomach felt like?

By 11 pm all four of the band mates were asleep in their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos/a comment to let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or a comment! :)


End file.
